


Orbital

by amuk



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Introspection, Jealousy, Loss, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho doesn't want to admit it, the anger or jealousy or bitter pain that comes when he sees her name, hears of her. Doesn't want to even think of it, but the words flood in all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orbital

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love Sho/Kyoko because they are hilarious together, Sho is a douche. And I probably wouldn't like him if not for the comedy between the two.   
> Though, at the same time, I'm not sure how Kyoko/Ren would work. I haven't fully caught up, but Ren's nice side is just a facade, right? So...if that is the case, and she knows mostly this nice side, and it is this nice side that she trusts and likes, then she doesn't really like the real him, right?  
> ...I will have to assume recent chapters have changed that.  
> Though, that also means most of the shipping is based off fake!Ren....
> 
>  
> 
> Day / Theme: Jan 6 // overheard in the newsroom

"Hey, that's Kyoko, isn't it?"   
  
He freezes, then relaxes. Something rises in him, this calm, steady anger.   
  
Sho doesn't quite understand it, doesn't quite understand what has been happening this past few months. She's Kyoko but she's not, and perhaps it is only now that he's realizing it.  
  
He doesn't want to anymore.  
  
He can't help it anymore.  
  
Involuntarily, he turns to face the poster, to her cool gaze and serene smile. Her long hair flows behind her and a single tear slides down her cheek.  
  
 It's a false tear, he reminds himself, but the sinking feeling still emerges. Something has been going on with him, ever since...ever since when?  
  
A long time ago. He just doesn't know when. Doesn't know how. Doesn't like how his thoughts scatter sometimes when she's mentioned.  
  
"Yeah, that is her! It's amazing how she's changed!"  
  
"I know! When she first appeared, she scared me so much...."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"She still scares me sometimes..."  
  
"Me too, but it's not as bad as before!"  
  
"Yeah. And she's so nice too. I wonder if the rumors are true."  
  
"The ones between her and--"  
  
He ignores their quiet conversation as he stands stock-still, her poster staring back at him. This is as close as he's been to her for a while now, with her constant travelling and his tours. Their paths don't collide as much anymore, as though she's breaking free from his orbit.  
  
Or maybe it is he who is being sucked into hers because he finds traces of her sometimes, in the least expected places. Glass swans and spilled make-up and dinners in front of the tv.  
  
(But that is the past, isn't it?)  
  
"Sho?"  
  
He takes one last glance at the poster, and swiftly heads to his manager. It's not matter. One day she'll be at the top of the scene. As long as he stays where he is, they're bound to cross sooner or later.  
  
("--and Tsugara-san, that they are dating,"  
  
And he tries to brush off the feeling that it's too late, that she's broken free forever and that he's left with an empty trajectory.)


End file.
